


Gensokyo Cookbook

by Mimic_Teruyo



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Crack, Don't Try This At Home, Gen, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimic_Teruyo/pseuds/Mimic_Teruyo
Summary: Assorted recipes from an upcoming Gensokyo cookbook.





	Gensokyo Cookbook

For your perusal, an extract from the upcoming book _**Modern Cooking in Gensokyo**,_ compiled by an anonymous author and published by Suzunaan.

* * *

**Scarlet Devil Mansion's Sweet Jam Pie**

** _Ingredients:_ **

_Pastry:_  
150g of butter  
Half a cup of sugar  
One egg  
One and a half cups of flour  
One teaspoonful of baking powder

_Filling:_  
Half a cup of sugar  
Pinch of vanilla extract  
500g of blood jelly*****  
** ***If out of blood jelly, substitute with strawberry jam

** _Preparation:_ **

1\. Mix together the butter and one half of the sugar  
2\. Add the egg. Use force when mixing  
3\. Mix the baking powder in with the flour  
4\. Add the flour mixture into the batter.  
5\. Ensure no fairies dip their fingers into the batter  
6\. Place the batter in a pie tin; shape the edges  
7\. Mix all the ingredients to the filling together  
8\. Add the filling to the pie  
9\. Bake for half an hour. Serve with tea and generous dollops of whipped cream or ice cream

* * *

**Forest of Magic Mushroom Soup**

_ **Ingredients:** _

600g of assorted mushrooms. The more colourful the better  
1 cup of vegetable stock  
Salt  
Pepper  
Chilli  
_Optional:_ an onion  
_Optional:_ any edible plants you find on the forest floor

** _Preparation:_ **

1\. Fill a cauldron 3/4 full of water and set it to boil.  
2\. Clean and chop the mushrooms. If using onion and herbs, slice 'em up as well  
3\. Add the mushroom, the stock, and any other ingredients. Let the fire cool off till the soup only simmers  
4\. Add seasoning  
5\. Once the entire room smells delicious, it's done. Take the soup off the stove  
6\. Enjoy alone or in poison-resistant company. Compare hallucinations to taste

* * *

**Shrine Maide****n's End-of-Winter Mon-stretching Meal**

_ **Ingredients:** _ ** **

One cup of rice  
1 pickle (add another if the previous year's harvest was exceptionally good)  
1 prayer

** _Preparation:_ **

1\. Boil the rice. Place it in a cup.  
2\. Add a pickle on top.  
3\. While eating your food, close your eyes and pretend it's the harvest festival, and that this is only the first course of a luxurious banquet  
4\. Try not to curse

* * *

**Kagerou's Moonlight Grilled Steak**

_**Ingredients:**_

Meat

** _Preparation:_ **

1\. Catch the meat. The fresher, the better  
2\. Prepare the meat. Select the nicest, juiciest cuts, preferably with lots of fat.  
3\. Make a fire  
4\. Hold the meat above the flames for fifteen seconds  
5\. Howl to the moon to taste

* * *

**Yukari Yakumo's Pre-Hibernation Special**

** _Ingredients:_ **

1kg of sirloin steak  
Two cups of beef stock  
One scallion  
200g of shungiku  
200g of shiitake  
1/2 cabbage  
Salt  
Black sesame  
Tahini  
2 cups of sukiyaki sauce  
Six eggs  
Five bottles of sake

_ **Preparation:** _

1\. Gather all the ingredients  
2\. Look at all the ingredients  
3\. Think why, exactly, you thought you wanted to cook for yourself tonight when you didn't wish to do so during the past 167 days, either  
4\. Consider whether it's too late to call Ran back from the mission you sent her to  
5\. Open a gap into the outside world  
6\. Grab prepared appetisers from the nearest three-star restaurant  
7\. Repeat for the main course and dessert  
8\. Enjoy the sake and a well-earned meal


End file.
